


Sleep in Heavenly Peace

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry and Niall’s first Christmas as a boyfriends. Niall wakes up before Harry and instead of waking up his boyfriend, he decides to let him sleep in for a tiny bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep in Heavenly Peace

**Author's Note:**

> title from Silent Night.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Chanukah/everything else I’m forgetting , everyone! Here’s an obligatory Christmas-themed fic(let) featuring two adorable dorks in love! <3

 

Niall’s first reaction to waking up is a drawn-out groan that is muffled half by his pillow and half by Harry’s shoulder. They flew in late last night after a massive family dinner at Harry’s and Niall is knackered. If it were up to him, he would go back to sleep cuddling Harry but he knows that it’s only a matter of minutes before his dad or Greg comes knocking on his door to wake him and Harry up.

He looks up at Harry’s face. His breath gets caught in his throat as he takes in how peaceful and damn adorable Harry looks asleep. Long, dark eyelashes flutter and Niall wonders what Harry is dreaming about.

He has reached out with his hand without thinking about it and he gently caresses the soft skin underneath Harry’s eye. Harry nuzzles into his hand, making quiet, muzzy sounds as if he is curious. Niall slowly moves his hand so that his fingers are slowly carding through Harry’s longish, grown-out curls. When Harry first started to grow out his hair, Niall had been unsure about it. He reminisced what Harry used to look like a few years ago and yeah, he decided that he wouldn’t mind it much. (He _definitely_ adores the long-hair look on Harry now.)

Flash forward half a year and he knows that he loves Harry’s longer hair. Harry must take good care of it too because it’s softer than ever and playing with Harry’s hair has become one of Niall’s favourite pastimes.

And, really, no one can blame Niall for wanting to touch Harry’s hair 24/7. Like right now, Niall is being mindful so that his fingers are moving through Harry’s curls delicately as not to pull on them by accident and wake him.

But the longer he plays with Harry’s hair and occasionally caresses parts of Harry’s face, the more Niall wants for Harry to be awake. If Harry were awake right now, they could be doing something more . . . productive. Like opening presents or kissing. Kissing Harry is always on the top of his list of priorities, so maybe Niall should surprise Harry with a kiss the moment he wakes up, morning breath be damned.

Or he could kiss Harry right now. That’ll do nicely as well.

Niall repositions his hands and tilts Harry’s face down. Only, when he does, he finds himself looking into Harry’s wide green eyes.

“Merry Christmas,” Harry greets with a smile that could light up the whole town.

“Merry Christmas,” he echoes. “How long have ya been awake for?”

“A few minutes,” Harry admits with a shrug. “You know I love having your hands in my hair.”

“Cheat,” Niall accuses, not meaning it at all.

“Says the person who’s been watching me sleep,” Harry counters.

Instead of coming up with a witty comeback, Niall resumes what he’s been doing and kisses Harry squarely on the lips. Harry kisses him back in less than a heartbeat and Niall could spend the entire day like this; presents can wait another day. He giggles when Harry shuffles over and straddles him.

And that is precisely when Bobby knocks on the door once before barging in. To his credit, he doesn’t seem fazed by the sight of his son and his boyfriend in a rather questionable position. He tells them gruffly that breakfast is in five minutes and leaves.

“Why do all the parents love you?” Niall teases.

“I’m a very charming person,” Harry smirks.

Niall nips at Harry’s upper lip before he pushes Harry off of him and gets out of bed. “Let’s go downstairs before Greg comes to get us. That won’t be as civil as of an event, trust me.”

 


End file.
